


Out of Place

by diningwithpsychopaths



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Humor, Taunting, perfectionist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diningwithpsychopaths/pseuds/diningwithpsychopaths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is pleased to find that Will has escaped the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane and hopes that he will soon visit him. When he arrives at his office, however, he discovers that a visit from Will may not be what he wants after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Place

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this tumblr post:  
> http://diningwithpsychopaths.tumblr.com/post/63209653893/cleolinda-haanigram-perfectionism

Hannibal walked into his office, a simple smile on his face. That morning he had gotten a concerned call from Agent Crawford to tell him that Will, his dear Will, had escaped the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally insane. Crawford had offered a police escort as Will had tried to shoot Hannibal in the past, but Hannibal had declined; he did not want his Will to be discouraged by a policeman should he try to come and contact Hannibal. The psychiatrist’s smile widened as he took off his coat, he wondered how long it would take Will to come to him, and come to him he surely would. They had left off on too painful and open-ended a note for the beautiful boy not to come seek out the man who had framed him. Hannibal reached out to hang up his coat but he was met with air and the coat fell to the floor with a rustle. Hannibal stared at his fallen coat, his smile transformed into a small frown and he looked up at his coat hooks and saw that they had been moved slightly. Perhaps a careless patient who had come in too early, Hannibal reasoned along with needing to tighten the screws that held up the board on which the hooks were placed. Hannibal reached down and placed his coat properly on one of the hooks, and sure enough he felt a slight jiggle to the board.

Inside his office Hannibal walked straight to the ladder that led to more bookshelves for a book to peruse before his first appointment, but on the short walk to the ladder he ended up walking into his settee, not fully, but half of his shin hit it and it caused him to stumble a bit. Hannibal frowned and straightened himself, looking at the settee which was off, just by a few inches but by enough. Now when could that have happened, he mused as he moved the settee back into its proper place and continued to walk, but when he reached the ladder he found that it had been moved slightly as well. Hannibal's frown deepened but he ascended the ladder, took the book he needed and then came back down.

On his way to his desk he ended up walking into one of his chairs. He paused and looked down to see that the chair had been moved a bit. 

Now Hannibal could have brushed this off as a coincidence, but this was the fourth time something had been moved oh so slightly to cause him minor annoyance. Hannibal's frown deepened. He scanned the room and as he took in more of his office the more agitated a twitch at the corner of his left eye became and the more his fingers tingled unpleasantly, the more his muscles tensed. The entire room was out of place! Oh not so much that one of his patients would notice, but to a degree that certainly agitated Hannibal beyond a minor inconvenience.

Hannibal closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. This should not be as annoying as it was, but he could not deny the pain he felt at seeing his Japanese prints tilted slight to the right, the other to the left, his fencing mask moved down just a few centimeters. Hannibal's hands curled into fists as he inhaled some more fresh air and then opened his eyes, the maroon of his irises burning. His muscles were tense and the urge to scream welled up inside him, but he kept his mouth closed as he strode over to his Japanese prints. 

Unfortunately Hannibal had to spend all of his day slowly fixing his office décor, interrupted multiple times by patients. During the appointments Hannibal had to sit across from a sobbing man or a paranoid woman, his right leg twitching, his fingers taunt on his pen, and even though everything directly in front of him had been fixed before his first patient had come in, he could still see mistakes out of the corner of his eye, could still sense the disorder behind him, all around him. This kept him in short temperament and the boring ailments of his patient's pathetic lives grated on his nerves even more as he sat there helpless to rearrange everything while they babbled on. His tone when addressing them was short and curt, and prompted another round of tears from one patient. More than once a patient had asked him if there was something wrong, which was not acceptable. He was a man of impenetrable emotions unless he wanted one to see what he felt or pretended to feel!

At the end of the day, after his Trojan horse had been righted and all of the book on the ground floor bookshelves had been turned right side up he collapsed as eloquently as one can into the chair at his desk and then hissed to see his pencil and scalpel and indeed all of his drawing mussed up, almost as if strewn on his desk. Of course they would be. 

As Hannibal righted everything he found a sticky note stuck to one of his drawings. He cringed slightly as he removed the note, some of the sticky reside no doubt lingering on his art. The words were written in spiky almost messy handwriting and read as follows:

I dropped by earlier but you weren't in. Maybe I'll catch you at home.  
-Will

Hannibal closed his eyes, his lips turning inwards, his teeth pressed against them, but the corners of his lips quirked upwards for a second. It was so annoying that indeed he had to see the humor in it; oh not for him of course but for his beautiful boy.

Hannibal slipped the note into his pocket and took a deep breath. Going home was going to be just as bad but Hannibal hoped that he would rewarded with finding Will waiting for him when he got there


End file.
